HOTD All Good Things
by Darkpenn
Summary: In which Darkpenn bids farewell and thanks to the HOTD Universe and those who have lived in it.


**HOTD – All Good Things … **

_In which Darkpenn bids farewell and thanks to the HOTD Universe and those who have lived in it._

* * *

**Tsuyama**

_Z + 22 years_

Rei, Saya, Alice and Shizuka were riding together, returning to Maresato after the funeral. Rei had asked that they take a roundabout route, and the others had agreed.

"So who's going to make pots, now?" said Alice. "I know that Kemi tries, but I don't really think she has the knack."

"For the past couple of years, Reika has been giving lessons to anyone who wanted them," said Saya. "She wasn't able to travel, this past six months, but Naoki and Kemi went to Nagoya, Sakai, and Niigata to set up kilns, using her plans. They're going pretty well, apparently."

Shizuka sighed. "We're going to miss her," she said. "I did what I could, but in the end it was just, well, her time. Before the Outbreak, there might have been the technology and drugs to give her a few more years, but not now."

"She understood all that," said Rei. "And so did Naoki and Kemi. They appreciate everything you did for her."

They rode on for a while. Eventually, Alice said: "Rei, just where are we going?"

They crested a hill. "We're there," said Rei.

It was a town, deserted but still in fair condition. Pre-Outbreak, it was probably home to about ten, perhaps twelve, thousand people.

"I know this place," said Alice. "It's called Tsuyama. No zombies, no dogs." She sighed. "Okay, Rei, out with it," she said.

Rei gave a little laugh. "Well, alright," she said, as they entered the town. "For a while, I've been looking for a place that can take us to the next level. There's about 25,000 people in Japan now, scattered around in various settlements from Sakhalin to Hiroshima. We're producing a surplus of food, and enough has been stored to see us through a bad year, even two years in a row. All the settlements have got some sort of energy source, and there's a good trade network. The overall level of health is pretty good, with clinics in most of the settlements."

"And a lot of that is due to you three," said Alice.

"Don't forget your own role, Alice," said Shizuka. "You must have racked up more miles on the road than anyone."

"My point," said Rei, "is that we can now start thinking about the future. We're obliged to, in my view. Tsuyama can be a part of that. For a start, there's that building there. It used to be a college, a boarding-school one. It can be again. It's in fair condition, mainly just overgrown. Can be cleared up and repaired. There's even a library. This place can educate the next generation of people, beyond the basic level."

She paused.

"Why do I feel that the shoe is about to drop?" said Saya.

"Well, you, Saya, are the obvious person to be the principal," said Rei.

"Clunk," said Shizuka.

Saya stared at Rei. Eventually, she said: "Is there any way I can refuse this?"

"No, not really," said Rei.

Saya considered. After a while, she said: "Two conditions. First, I think I can handle the academic side, but someone else will be needed for the management side. Maybe Naoki Tioba, he's good at organisation and would probably like to take on a big project."

"Fair enough," said Rei. "Second condition?"

"That it be named after Reika Arimake."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, now you're in for it, Saya," said Shizuka.

Rei turned to Shizuka. "I'm not finished yet," she said. "Shizuka, in the next block there's a building that used to be a hospital. It's yours. Whether you like it or not. So recruit whatever people you need to get it set up and operating. The idea is that it can handle things that the local clinics can't, and undertake medicine manufacture as well."

"Do you have any idea how much work that would be?" said Shizuka.

"I do," said Rei.

Their ride had brought them to the front of a big building. Rei dismounted, as did the others. She looked at Alice.

"Uh-oh," said Alice.

"Alice, this building used to a series of small factories. As far as I can tell, they used to make metal things, wooden things, stuff like that. There's even one that recycled stuff into, well, other stuff."

"So I suppose you want me to get them operating again?" said Alice.

"We already have a parts problem with a lot of things, from motorbikes to windmills," said Rei. "So, yes. But there is another project that you would also be perfect for." She hauled at the big sliding door of the building. It opened and they went in.

"Fuck," said Saya.

It was a train – or, rather, the locomotive engine of a train. An old-fashioned steam-powered engine. There was a dusty sign on it, saying that it had once been a project of an organisation called the Steam Engine Preservation and Restoration Society of Japan.

"Tsuyama used to be a big crossing point of rail lines," said Rei. "You see that there's a line running right through this building, and this engine is on it. It connects to the grid, about a kilometre away."

Alice stared at Rei.

"So you want me to – ?"

"Yep."

"Despite the fact that – ?"

"Yep."

"Even though – ?"

"Yep."

Alice went up to the engine. She ran her hand over it. After a long while, she said to it: "Hullo. I'm Alice."

"Rei," said Saya. "I have to admire your ambition, but do you know how much work all this is going to be? Just clearing the vegetation is going to take months, probably longer. Then there's getting power organised, putting in supplies of food and water, all the logistical stuff. How is it all going to be done?"

Rei smiled. "For six months, I've been talking with people at various settlements," she said. "As I said, we're producing more than enough food. There are a lot of people who want to do something other than farming, and have expressed an interest in this idea. Of course, it would mean paying them. So we'll have to become more systematic about the currency. There'll have to be more Hiranotes. Instead of making them by hand, we'll have to start printing them. Benaro and I have done some tests with woodblock prints, and it works pretty well.

"In fact, doing all that stuff – working out how much currency is needed, keeping track of who is producing what, making sure enough is put aside for bad years – is becoming a full-time job. I thought I would set up an office here in Tsuyama, so Ben and I could focus on it, as well as solving disputes and things like that. And every now and then, the representatives of the communities could meet here and discuss things.

"So, are you in?"

"Well, uh, hmm … well, okay," said Saya. "I'll give it a try."

"I guess we have to look to the future," said Shizuka. "So, yes, I'm in."

Alice was in the cabin of the engine, examining levers and instruments. She poked her head out. "Er, what were you saying?" she said.

"She's in," said Saya.

END

* * *

**Yosemite**

"I know you told me that this part of America was beautiful," said Kemi. "It's not that I didn't believe you, but … whoa."

"Used to be a National Park, called Yosemite," said Rise. "Apparently, a National Park was an area put aside by the government to protect it. There are hot springs here, too. Very good for aching muscles."

Kazuki, on the buckboard of the wagon next to Hotaru, was studying a map. "According to this, the settlement should be just up ahead," he said.

"Fraser," said Rise. "Have you ever been in this area before? Where are you from?"

"This is new territory to me," said Fraser, who was riding behind Rise. "I'm from Chicago, originally, which is right in the middle of the country. But Sachiko has told me about Yosemite."

"How are you going with the horse, James?" said Sachiko, next to him.

"Uh, well … pretty sore, to tell the truth."

Sachiko laughed. "A spell in the hot springs will help," she said. "The two of us, maybe. Oh, did I tell about the rule that says you have to be naked?"

"Now that sounds like something that would make the trip more than worthwhile," said Fraser.

They rounded a bend and the settlement came into view.

"Looks like it's going pretty well," said Rise. "How many people are here, Fraser?"

"Forty-seven people came here, including Dean and Sam, and Eleanor and her three kids," said Fraser. "Enough to make a go of it. There's been some trading between Columbia and Yosemite, nothing really big but enough to stay in touch."

There was a fence around the settlement, with a gate. The travellers had been seen, and a group of people were heading towards the gate.

Rise and his group stopped and dismounted as the gate swung open.

"Welcome to Yosemite Settlement," said Dean. He and Rise shook hands warmly.

"You know Fraser, Sachiko, Kaz and Hotaru," said Rise. "This is Kemi. And we have someone else you haven't met, as well."

"This is Haru," said Hotaru, showing Dean her child, who was soundly asleep on her shoulder.

"Two years old," said Kazuki. "Her name means spring."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Two years old, and she made the trip from Japan?" he said. "And then from Columbia?"

"Little ones love to travel," said a voice. It was Eleanor, her wheelchair being pushed by Sam. Jane, now ten, was next to her.

Rise knelt down so he was the same height as the girl. "Hi, Jane," he said. "I don't know if you remember me, but we met about three years ago."

"Of course I remember," said Jane. "You helped us get out of Sanctuary, and you pulled my mum through the tunnel, and then you fought the zombies."

"I don't know how many times I've had to tell them the story," said Eleanor. "But it's very important to them, so I certainly don't mind."

The group began to move towards the settlement. "We've brought some goods from Columbia," said Rise. "Including some more horses. The herd in Columbia is getting pretty big."

"Damn things are breeding like rabbits," said Fraser, with a laugh.

Rise looked around. There were houses and buildings made of timber and dry mud, and fields where things were growing. There was an enclosure for cows and another for horses, and there were horses ploughing the fields as well. Two saya-mills whirred away.

"Looks like you're doing alright," said Rise.

"Not exactly Paradise, because it's all damn hard work," said Dean. "Especially in the winter. But, yeah, we're making it. Five kids born in the past year, which I guess is a good sign."

"Seen any more of those big animals that like to steal people's breakfast?" said Hotaru.

Sam laughed. "We found out that they're called grizzly bears," he said. "Yeah, there's a lot of them in the park, but they haven't bothered us. There's a lot of deer and rabbits in the forest as well, so it's good hunting territory. And plenty of fish in the river back there."

"Which is a roundabout way of saying, please come and have dinner," said Eleanor.

* * *

The group, as well as Dean, Sam and Eleanor, were sitting in the building that served as a meeting hall and communal kitchen, after a good meal.

"This is also our library," said Eleanor, pointing to several shelves of books. Sachiko took a closer look. There were books on everything from basic medicine to building fences. And _Midwifery for Dummies._

"We found a town not too far away where the dogs had either chased the zombies away or killed them all," said Eleanor. "Called Stockton. Like the county, sword and wagon. A lot of it was smashed up but there was enough left of it to give us some supplies, and also these books. Been a big help."

"Actually, it's Eleanor here who has been the key person in getting things to work," said Sam. "Including the saya-mills, from the designs of Sachiko's mother." He took her hand.

"So you two have got together?" said Sachiko.

"Well, duh," said Sam.

"Rise, Lian didn't come this time?" said Dean.

"No, she's back in Japan," said Rise. "Actually, pregnant with our first child. So she thought she would sit this one out."

"My mum sent this for you," said Kazuki. He lifted a box onto the table and took out a range of pots. "Herbal medicines and various potions and things," he said. "With notes and explanations, in English. Jill is responsible for that part."

"Great," said Dean. "So she's doing alright there?"

"Yes, very well," said Hotaru. "She lives with us, most of the time. Has learned to speak Japanese."

"More or less," said Kazuki.

"These are very nice pots, as well," said Eleanor.

"My mother makes them," said Kemi, through Sachiko. "But she's getting on, now. She's trying to teach me, but I don't know if I'll ever be good at it."

"Well," said Dean, "we never really know what skills we have until we try, do we?"

* * *

In the cool of the evening, Eleanor was taking Sachiko on a tour of the settlement.

"So you're living in Columbia with Fraser now?" said Eleanor.

"We have been," said Sachiko. "We stayed on Vancouver Island for a couple of months last year, setting up some saya-mills for them. But we're going to Japan on this trip back. I really want to see my mother and a lot of other people, and Fraser says he would like to see Japan. By the way, how is the wheelchair going?"

"Very well," said Eleanor. "I know you designed it to be tough, and it has lasted well. I've changed a few parts that I found in Stockton, and when we were building our house Sam put in ramps and things instead of steps. He's insisted that the meeting hall and other places have got ramps as well. And built a special wagon too."

"He seems to be very much in love with you," said Sachiko.

Eleanor chuckled. "Yes, and I have no idea how it happened," she said. "He's good with the kids, as well. I can't have any more children, but he says that's alright. Funny, when I first met him I thought he was your average horny teenage boy. But he's turned into a responsible partner and parent."

"Love does that sort of thing," said Sachiko. "And the age difference doesn't matter?"

"Not that I can see. Does it matter with you and Fraser?"

Sachiko considered. "Not really, although we're still working out some things in the relationship," she said. "No rush."

They came to a little building, and went in. There were rows of cages, with dogs in them. Sachiko expected the dogs to start barking, but they didn't. Some of them even wagged their tails when they saw Sachiko and Eleanor.

"Well, this is odd," said Sachiko.

"This is a project of Sam and Dean's," said Eleanor. "Since zombies are scared of dogs, they thought it would be a good idea to try and tame some. They captured a dozen or so from Stockton – that was a pretty tricky, believe me – and brought them back. They were too wild to really be tamed, but their offspring – these dogs here – were a different story. Most of them are only a year old or so, but many of them are safe enough to work with. Dean and some of the other guys have even taken them hunting. He plans to send some to Columbia. Should be an extra protection against zombies."

"That's a good idea," said Sachiko. "Have you seen any of our undead friends?"

"No, but we stay wary," said Eleanor, as they left the kennel. "Between the mountains around Yosemite and the wolves in the forest, I think we have pretty good protection here. How is the situation in Japan?"

"No zombies for years. Plenty of kids. Some people have even moved back into small cities like Tsuyama and are rebuilding them. That's where Saya's big school is. And Benaro and Rei are doing a pretty good job of managing the economy, although the money they allocate is still called Hiranotes. Alice has got a steam train going, and has overseen the start-up of some factories. And we have a radio network linking the communities together."

"Radio network, eh?" said Eleanor. "That would be useful."

"It is," said Sachiko.

They were both quiet for a while.

Eventually, Eleanor said: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes," said Sachiko. "Would there be suitable equipment in Stockton?"

"There's an electronics store that is pretty well untouched. There's plenty of hardware, cables and things, in a big warehouse."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

It was four days later, in the Yosemite meeting hall. A radio had been set up in one corner. Next to it was a wind-up clock.

There were two other radios in boxes, each with wind-up clocks, and all the clocks were set to the same time.

"So let me get this straight," said Fraser. "We take two radios back to Columbia with us, and then take one on to Vancouver Island, right? Plus a clock. And we have to wind the clocks every day so they all tell the same time."

"Yes, and there are instructions about connecting the radio to the saya-mill generator," said Sachiko.

"And at a particular date and time – that's written down with the instructions – everyone sets the radio to the same frequency and switches it on," said Eleanor. "In theory, the three communities should then be able to talk to each other."

"It's worked in Japan," said Rise. "Good for trade, medical emergencies, or just staying in touch."

"And since there is a radio connection between Columbia and Japan, everyone should be able to talk to everyone else," said Sachiko. "Aside from the language difference, of course. But there are getting to be a few people who can translate."

"Since you guys seem to have been successful here," said Fraser, "some of the people in Columbia have started to talk about establishing another settlement. There's a deserted town in an area called Cape Bianco, on the coast south of Columbia, that looks promising. Used to be a fishing centre, and there's some boats there that could be repaired, might even be able to reach Japan. Kowalski thinks it would be a good idea if we can spread out more. At some point, I think, groups of people are just going to put packs on their backs and wave goodbye. Maybe with a couple of Sam and Dean's dogs, as well."

"Plenty of space around here," said Sam. "And another national park south of Yosemite, called Sequoia."

Eleanor and Sachiko looked at each other. "We're going to need more radios," they said together.

END

* * *

**Luxury**

Nozomi Hirano sighed. She had not realised that preparing for the Maresato Mid-Summer Market Day – this year, it would go for ten days – would be so much work. There were going to be dozens of stalls and temporary stores, and that probably meant a thousand people would be attending, at least. Most would be bringing tents but quite a few, especially people with kids, had booked sleeping space in one of the many buildings clustered around the Maresato farm. This was the first year that the train had been operating, so there was really not much idea about how many people would turn up. Market Day had turned into a biggest annual event for the survivors scattered around Japan, the chance for people to meet, trade, entertain each other, and court.

Saya, Rei, Benaro, Alice, Huyu, Shizuka, and Shun were having to spend a good deal of their time at Tsuyama these days, so Nozomi had become the (unofficial) supervisor at Maresato, with its steadily growing population. She wondered vaguely how that had happened. _Last one to take a step backwards, I guess,_ she thought to herself. Well, at least the latrines for the Market Day had been dug, and the storekeepers were willing to pay a small fee for their space.

She and John Kowalski, who had learned enough Japanese to communicate, were marking out the areas for the stalls, making a map as they went along. Nozomi pushed her hair out of her eyes, but in a moment it had again fallen over her face.

"Damn stuff," she muttered.

"You know," said John, "I can fix that."

"Fix what?"

"Your hair."

"Uh, what?"

"Your hair. I can cut it."

"That's alright, I'll cut it myself later."

"Yes, you could," said John. "But that would be just hacking the long pieces off. I could cut it properly, so it's even and stylish. I've done mine."

She looked at John's hair. She hadn't really noticed before, but it was, in fact, pretty nicely cut.

"And how come you know how to do that?" she said.

"In the farmhouse, I came across some hairdressing scissors and clippers. Cleaned them up, sharpened them. There was also an instructional DVD about it – with English sub-titles. Saya told me that they belonged to Grandmother Maresato, who used to cut people's hair."

Nozomi considered. "Well, okay, might as well give it a try," she said.

"Of course, it will need a good wash as well," said John.

So a few minutes later they were on the porch of the farmhouse, Nozomi sitting on a chair, with her head back, her hair in a basin of warm water. John was applying some of the herbal soap made by Sora. He massaged it into her scalp.

"Alright?" he said.

"I guess I can live with it," said Nozomi, not wanting to tell John how much she was liking it.

He dried her hair and began to cut it.

"How long is it that you have been in Japan, since coming over from America?" said Nozomi.

"About a year," said John. "I've tried quite a few different things, farming, fishing, hunting, working in the factory, a month in a refinery at Sakhalin. It's all been interesting but I don't think I've really worked out what I like yet."

Nozomi had always thought that John, while a nice enough fellow, was a bit on the unfocused side. He was moderately capable at a number of things, but not particularly good at anything, and seemed to lack the sense of purpose – driven by what Saya called 'the imperative of getting the damn thing done' – that was common amongst Japanese survivors. But he seemed, she thought, remarkably confident with a pair of hairdressing scissors in his hand.

"How many times have you done this?" she said.

"Not counting my own, and counting you, one," he said.

She gave a little laugh.

Sora came onto the porch, eating a sushi roll. She looked at the proceedings. "Going pretty well," she said.

"Want to give it a try?" said John. "You could use it."

Sora considered. "Sure, okay," she said.

John handed Nozomi a mirror. "You're done," he said.

She looked. "Wow," she said. "That's … really good."

"Now get out of the chair and give me a turn," said Sora.

Nozomi got up and Sora took her place. He was almost finished when Mokatu walked by. "Hey, do you also do guys?" he said to John.

"Sure, Shaggy One," said John.

"How much?" said Mokatu.

"How much do you want to pay?"

"Uh, hmm, how about two Hiranotes?"

"Two? Yeah, sure, that's fine. Get in line."

* * *

It was the end of the day. John had cut the hair of about a dozen people and had made some money. Not a lot, but some.

He and Nozomi were sitting at the porch table, looking at the plan for the Market Day.

"You know, I really enjoyed that," he said. "It had never occurred to me that people would pay to have their hair cut."

"I guess," said Nozomi, "that people are ready for it. It's a bit of a luxury. Rei was telling me that people are feeling fairly secure, these days, with no sign of zombies and enough food being produced. There's enough Hiranotes around. Maybe haircuts are a sign of civilisation."

John laughed. "Maybe so," he said.

Nozomi scrutinised the plan. "Hmm," she said. "Funny, there's a little gap, right here, you see? Not really big enough for a stall. Wonder what we can do with it."

"Would it be big enough for a chair and a table?" said John.

"Why yes, I believe it would be," said Nozomi.

"I have an idea," said John.

END

* * *

_**Tabibito**_

Takeo Tsazi eased the engine – now christened the _Tabibito_, with its name painted on the side – to a halt, next to the wooden platform with the hand-painted sign saying Maresato Station.

"Well, everyone seems to be in a good mood," said his sister Komhei, as they watched the passengers disembark and start walking along the road towards Maresato farm, a kilometre away. Many people were carrying baskets of goods to sell or trade, as well as tents and foldable tables. "Good thing we thought to connect the extra carriage," she said, although a surprising number of people had opted to ride on the roof. After some discussion, Takeo and Komhei had decided that there was no charge for that, although a ticket for a ride in a carriage was one Hiranote, which people seemed happy to pay.

"Everyone has a good time at Market Day," said Takeo. "Although we really should think of another name for it. Hey, look, there are those people who play in the band. This is going to be the biggest Market Day ever, I think."

He took a pad from his pocket and wrote down an estimate of the number of people they had carried. Alice, Rei, and Saya had said that the information was useful, although Takeo was not sure why. He assumed that eventually they would have to make the train trips more systematic, with something that Saya called a timetable. Harvest time was going to involve a lot more planning, as teams of people and machinery moved around the country.

But Takeo and Komhei knew that a lot of people caught the train simply because they liked it. Putting it simply, it was fun. It was not uncommon for people to get on and stay on until the circuit brought them back home. And the two of them often invited people with kids into the cabin. The little ones always liked to sound the whistle.

The Market Day rush notwithstanding, most of the train travel was for trading purposes. The Tsuyama factory was doing a brisk trade in re-built tractors and other farm equipment, and there was always fuel from the two Sakhalin refineries to be collected from Akita and distributed. And then there was the food. Chizu and her daughter Oh often appeared on the _Tabibito_, overseeing a load of foodstuffs that was going somewhere or another. There were times when Takeo thought that the whole country was described in the trading ledgers that of Chizu and Oh. The ledgers, and the chest of Hiranotes that they carried from one community to another, as they traded meat for wood, pots for fish, honey for nails. It occurred to Takeo that Chizu, after taking a small commission from each trade, had probably accrued a lot of Hiranotes of her own. Well, that was okay, she deserved it.

In fact, quite a few people were doing alright for themselves these days. When their mother had said that Takeo and Komhei should take over the _Tabibito_ as an enterprise, she had said that any system of charges was up to them, as long as it was fair and as long as they offered free passage to people who were unable to pay. So they were doing alright, even allowing for the ongoing costs of running it. And then there was the constant need for wood. There was a family in Sakai that was making a good business of recycling timber for construction purposes, and they sold the scrap to Takeo and Komhei. It was a cost, but with one Hiranote per adult per trip, they were still making money.

For her part, Rei was generally willing to quietly hand out some Hiranotes from her stock to anyone who needed them, due to bad luck or a bad crop. She always made clear to the recipients that it should not be expected as a matter of course. The unwritten rule was that everyone who was capable of working did so; the other side of that was that help was available if needed.

It occurred to Takeo, as he thought about it, that Alice, Rei, Saya and Shizuka did not, themselves, have much money – although, of course, Rei literally had the license to print it. They always had a few Hiranotes in their pockets, but aside from that they seemed more interested in their various activities rather than business. Well, fair enough, they all seemed remarkably satisfied with what they were doing. And when any of them went back to Maresato farm – which all of them did at every possible opportunity – they could usually be found working in the gardens or something.

Takeo and Komhei started the train again. They were now heading for Hiroshima, the last stop on the line south, via Tsuyama (nearly everything was via Tsuyama), with some barrels of oil and petrol. There was still a group of teenagers on the roof, and Takeo gave them a wave. Probably going to Hiroshima for some building work, he supposed. A few days to earn some money, and then back here to enjoy Market Day.

"You know, Shizuka was saying that before the Outbreak there were dozens of trains, all over the country, and they were electric, much faster than this one," said Komhei. "I asked her why people seemed so happy to ride on this one. She said that people generally seemed happy enough these days, just because they were alive. People had so much stuff before the zombies that they didn't appreciate it, she said. Now they are pretty happy to have what they have. I guess that even includes an old train like this. It really should be in a museum, you know."

Takeo laughed. "No, the _Tabibito_ belongs right where she is," he said. "And I think that maybe so do we."

END

* * *

**Amen**

_Z + 43 years_

Saya, Rei, Shizuka and Alice were sitting together around the kitchen table at Maresato farm. The various other people who lived at Maresato had gone to bed; it was just the four of them now. They had not planned to get together but here they were.

"Been a while since the four of us have sat together at this table, so I think it calls for a celebration," said Shizuka. She took a bottle of rice wine from a cupboard. When their cups were filled, they all lifted them in a toast.

"What are we drinking to?" said Alice.

"Absent friends," said Rei.

The others nodded, and they drank. Shizuka re-filled the cups.

"Do you remember the first time we had too much to drink?" said Rei. "On the road to Tomo. Many years ago, now."

"Peppermint schnapps," said Shizuka. "Dangerous liquor."

"I was in the bus, asleep," said Alice. "But I remember hearing the story. And I remember getting some chocolates out of it. And I remember Saya being sick all the next day."

"I remember … some of it," said Saya.

"Up to where you passed out, I assume," said Rei.

"Was anyone ever so young?" said Saya.

"Looking back, it's hard to believe that we were just high school kids," said Rei. "Alice, you were even younger. Shizuka, you were a bit older … "

"Actually, in many ways I was younger than the rest of you," said Shizuka.

"And now we are grandmothers," said Rei. "Many times over."

They were silent for a while. Then Alice said: "Do you think we did it right? After Sheroda, we said that we would try and make a difference with our lives. Make them count for something. Have we?"

"I … think … so," said Saya.

"Well, you certainly have, Saya," said Alice. "The windmills, the technology, the New School. Japan would be a very different place without you. They're even using your things in America and China now. And you've played the key role in getting the next generation of people ready."

"Alice, you've done a lot of important things too," said Shizuka. "You mapped all the survivor settlements of the country when you were, what, seventeen. That turned scattered groups into a country again. And now you run the factory, which has opened up a whole new era. And you've got the train going, and your kids are making a damn good job of it. We've gone from subsistence farming to a society with all of the necessities, pretty well, plus quite a few comforts."

"That's true, but you're the one who has been on the front line of people's lives, Shizuka," said Rei. "You've delivered so many babies that you must be able to do it with your eyes closed. And now the hospital is making a big difference. Just getting medicine production established is a huge achievement."

"Rei, you're the one who has driven everything forward," said Saya. "Convinced people that they could do things even when they didn't think they could. Made plans and seen them through. The factory, the school, the hospital. And the fact that people come to you to solve disputes shows how much trust they have in you."

Rei considered. "Maybe, but there's still so much left to do," she said. "We need to make the meetings of the settlement representatives more organised, the currency production will have to be upgraded, people are wanting to make contracts for trade, which will require some rules – "

"Yes, and I'm concerned that some of the pre-Outbreak equipment is going to give out soon," said Saya. "We've already lost two radios, and I'm having trouble with the designs to build new ones, given that there are things we can't make yet – "

"And the factory will need to be larger, the way the population is growing – " said Alice.

"No," said Shizuka softly. The others turned to look at her.

"This is why we've been training people," she said. "So they can take over the problem-solving business. There are plenty of good people coming up, including our own children. They're smart and fair-minded. We taught them as well as we could teach them. And none of us are as young as we used to be. Maybe it's time for us to let others try. So they'll make a few mistakes. Well, so be it. I know I made enough. It's what humans do. Try things, and learn from the experience."

Rei nodded. "Yes, maybe it is time for us to step back a bit," she said.

"And to tell the truth, there are days when I feel pretty damn tired," said Saya.

"Maybe we all deserve a break," said Alice. "Do some things that we want to do, rather than things we feel obliged to do."

"Hmm," said Rei. "You know, maybe I'll see if there are any spare seats on the next boat to China. I've never been there."

"For once," said Saya, "I'd like to read a novel instead of a technical manual. I love the school, and want to stay there, but I think I would like to have a less hands-on role."

"Do you know what I'd like to try?" said Shizuka. "Mountain climbing."

"Mountain climbing?" said Saya. "Miss Marikawa, you never cease to surprise me."

"What's wrong with mountain climbing?" said Shizuka. "I mean, why not?"

"Which sounds like a pretty good reason," said Alice.

"What would you like to do, Alice?" said Rei.

Alice considered. Then she said: "Nothing. I think I would just like to do nothing for a while. No riding around the country, no factory. Stay here on the farm with Huyu, chase the chickens, milk the cows, weed the garden and plant some crops. I have always loved this place. I don't know if it's because of my family connection or because of the history we all have here, but I have always felt that my roots are on this farm."

They were silent for a while, contemplating their plans.

Eventually, Alice said: "Yes, I think that perhaps we did do it right."

"We did our best," said Saya.

"What we could," said Shizuka.

"Amen," said Rei.

END, AMEN & FAREWELL


End file.
